Deer Stop
by PinkFloydLady7
Summary: He's like...really weird. I'm not one to judge but i'm kinda curious. His face reminds me of soft, beautiful music, yet he carries a sort of beastly aura with him. Other than that, my friends are picking on him. What do i do?


**Deer Stop**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1 (Roxas' P.O.V)**

I fucking know this, fuck! Okay…Just think back Roxas…What was it that the teacher taught us again? Oh wait...No…I don't know! Ugh…No, wait! YES, I GOT IT!

I notice Sora stretching from the corner of my eye, trying to get a peek of my paper. Fucking asshole, always getting everything off me, all he does is copy my work, while I'm stuck doing the damn hard part. I pull a paper out of my binder and start trying to work out the stupid math problem before the bell rings and I run out of time.

"Psssst, Roxas, help!!!"

I send him a quick glare, making sure the teacher doesn't see. His shirt's lifting up as he remains in his stretched position. He motions his head for me to move my hand out of the way. I sigh quietly but do so anyway. I notice stupid Zexion already finished his fucking test while I wait for Sora to finish copying. Fucking asshole, always knows everything. I look over at Riku, who just gave up and fell asleep. Next to him is Demyx, who looks like he wants to cry. Crap, I'm spacing out again and I'm not even done! I quickly pick up my pencil and just as I'm about to work on the last problem—

"Okay, pencils down. Turn your test in."

That's just great; I left the last problem empty. FUCKING SHIT! I keep reminding myself I need to curse less, but it's literally impossible. It's as impossible as trying to fall asleep while you're on speed. Boy was that useful AND boring. Once I finished my homework, I spent the rest of the night thinking….until 7 am!

"Hurry up Roxas!" Sora says loudly as I pack my things and walk over and place my test on the teacher's desk. I loosen the tie on my school uniform as I walk down the hallway behind Sora. I watch him as he skips down the hallway towards the cafeteria with absolutely no shame at all. I sigh as I try ignoring his squishy buttocks that bounce wonderfully as he skips, and try to think back to the test I might have failed. It's my last year and I have a B- in pre-calculus. I just hate it. It's no use looking back at my notes because halfway through they become sloppy and unreadable. That's usually an indication to where I started falling asleep.

"Helloo?" Sora waves his tiny hand in my face, I slap it away and walk passed him to get in the lunch line. "Answer me!"

"What do you want?" I ask, his stupid whiny voice is annoying me. Sometimes I just can't stand him and I just feel like socking him in the face. Like right now. "I asked if you were coming over tonight." Ugh, every time I come over I have to eat his mom's terrible fucking food. "What day is it today?"

"It's Friday silly! My mom's gone for the weekend so we can order pizza and you can sleep over."

The sudden urge to punch him has disappeared.

"Alright then…I have to do some stuff after school though."

We get to the food and immediately I twist my face in disgust. I forgot to bring lunch once again and have to deal with the disgusting, un-appetizing government approved school food. The Spicy Chicken's that don't taste like chicken, the PB&J's that have more PB than J, the fruit and milk that's rotten most of the time, and the juice cartons that are too fucking small. They're like a shot of juice. How can someone manage to eat a hamburger with a shot of juice? I decide on choosing the juice, sneaking a 2nd one in my pocket (that's how tiny they are!) and no milk because it's just horrid. I also go with the stale salad and old apple. Sora reaches for a juice and milk, an apple as well, and a pizza calzone. Those things aren't even fully cooked, but then again neither is his mom's food and he chomps that shit down.

"So I was about to study yesterday when Kairi called." Kairi and Sora have been going out since…last September I think (it's January). Kairi is a total babe. What she sees in this goofball? I really don't know but I feel insulted when they ask if he's my brother. Kairi's the perfect human being; She's in yearbook, wants to become a pharmacist, has good grades, she's nice, and she doesn't wear skimpy shit. Okay maybe that's not the description of a perfect person, but in my eyes she's perfect dammit. She should be going with Riku, Sora's best friend. Riku is like…a sex god from what I hear. He's also in the cross country team. I take pictures of him all the time for the school newspaper and yearbook club. I guess I considered Kairi perfect because…maybe…she's better at editing than I am. Shut up.

"You're stupid," I say as I watch him dig into his gross calzone, he just smiles at me and continues eating. Eventually Riku, Demyx and Zexion join us. Demyx and Zexion have been best friends ever since I met them. It's weird but I guess they balance each other out in a way. Zexion is sarcastic, quiet, and smart. Demyx is cute, funny, and loud. Hmm…I'm looking like a 5th wheel, if that makes sense.

"Oh my god, you guys that test was so hard!" Demyx complains.

"Hey, how did yesterday's pictures come out?" Riku asks, while Demyx frowns from being completely ignored. I'm still not aware that the question has been asked to me.

"Roxas?"

"Huh, what?"

"The pictures," he repeats. I then remember they all came out blurry because Sora kept pushing me every time I snapped a shot.

"Oh right, I need to re-take some today."

"Ohhh, how fun!!" Sora squeals.

"Without you though." He frowns, Riku laughs at him and ruffles his hair. I sigh and begin looking around the cafeteria, ignoring their useless chit chat. Almost every kid in the school looks the same though, because of the uniform. Though everyone's added their own style to it, take Demyx for example, he doesn't like buttoning his shirt or wearing a tie. Zexion always wears the soft gray cardigan, Riku always rolls his sleeves up and Sora does a half ass job at tucking his shirt in. I like tucking my shirt in so that my studded belt shows. I guess how we wear our uniform isn't really stylish now that I think of about it…we just wear it differently. Whatever.

"Ya know something…That kid weird's me out. Is he like anti-social? Oh here he comes—Hey are you anti-social!?" Demyx yells out.

My eyes avert from some chicks rack to whomever Demyx is yelling at. Passing by our table, paying no attention to Demyx's question, is 'The Beast.' His name is Axel De Medeiros, pretty much the school's freak. He picked up the nickname in the 9th grade when he growled for I forget what reason. He's your typical anti-social, weird looking, hated kid, every high school has at least one. More than half the school is afraid of him, they say he's a beast, a monster, and some other things I pay no attention to. I honestly try to ignore rumors that fly around. They're stupid and they're just rumors. I've ignored anything else they've said about this guy. To me he looks like an average kid who's just really quiet and goes on with his day. Maybe he does look a little odd, but who cares? I mean look at Riku, he could pass as a Vampire. If they were real.

Axel's hair is fiery red. He mostly wears his hoodie, beanie, or both most of the time. He's tall and lanky, and doesn't look threatening to me to be honest. I've never spoken to him though, I just see him a lot, even outside of school.

"What a jerk huh?" Demyx says after Axel completely ignores him and continues walking by.

"You're the jerk," I point out with narrowed eyes. Demyx's mop hairdo bounces oddly as he turns to look at me, eyes wide and food in his mouth.

"He's so weird, I heard he was raised by wolves." See what was I saying about those damn rumors? I sigh and wipe Demyx's spit food off my face.

"Whatever…" I sigh…again.

"Speaking of losers, who was that boy you and Demyx were speaking to this morning?" Riku asks Sora.

"Oh, he's new this semester. His name's Hayner, we were just saying hi," Demyx answers for him.

"Hmm…he's ordinary looking," Riku taps his chin.

"He doesn't have much presence, and he's faint hearted," Sora adds.

"So in other words, he's boring," Demyx nods.

I forget how merciless my friends can be.

Physical Education…Not my favorite class. I feel stupid when I run and afterwards I probably look like a retarded fish gasping for water. I have Demyx and his sister, Larxene, for this class. How fun, note the sarcasm.

Axel is also in my P.E class. He stays behind on every activity we do, and wears his hoodie and sweats all the time. That kid baffles me. Can't he like get a heat stroke or somethi—

"AH!"

My nose hurts. I just tripped while running. This is humiliating.

"Haha, loser."

Fuck you. Demyx nearly trips on me and then continues running. I have SUCH nice friends. I groan as I stand up, brushing the dirt of my shorts and shirt. I nearly have a heart attack when I almost run into the Beas— I mean….Axel. Stupid rumors.

He glances at me and steps away, and then continues walking. The coach is yelling at him and he doesn't seem to give a damn, or so it seems. He just keeps walking. Maybe he is a little creepy…I sigh and get up. I start jogging again, slowly catching up to him. He doesn't bother to glance at me this time as I jog past him. His eyes are glued to the floor as he walks at a normal pace.

So the rest of the day went by…somewhat smoothly I guess; I got hit in the face by a basketball and the coach yelled at me for spacing out; Demyx pulled down my boxers when we were changing in the locker rooms, and Sora followed me after school, making it harder to take Riku's picture…again; yeah…smooth.

"Quit it!" I snapped. Riku would finish soon and I only had at least three good shots. I sighed and placed the camera in front of my face, my eye looking through the viewfinder. Just as Riku was passing by I snap two quick shots. I pull the camera away and look over the pictures I just took.

"Let me see!" Sora complained.

"No, everything you touch breaks."

"Not true! Everything _you_ touch is sweaty, horny, and—

I cut him off with a hard slap on the head. I quickly take off running and yell back, "See at your house!"

Yes, I have my moments. I guess that's why I hang around with losers. They may seem like the worst friends ever, but they've been there. You _really _have to get to know them to see what I see.

I sigh happily once I reach the parking lot where I have my bike. I remove the camera from around my neck and carefully put it in its own bag. I pull on both straps of my backpack on and place the camera bag in the basket on the front of my bike. Sora can go eat poop for all I care, I love my bike. The jerk always makes fun of me when he sees me on it.

Right now I have to go home, drop off my bike, get my stuff, and then head over to Sora's and have some amazing pizza dawg! Pizza sounds so good right about now…mmmm so does ice cream.

I park my bike in my garage and head up the stairs towards—

"Hey kiddo!"

"Ahh!...Jesus." I place my hand over my heart to control my heart beat. I hate it when my dad does that, pops out of nowhere. He always laughs at me, come to think of it everyone laughs at me. Why me?!

"Haha, your mom wants you." And just like that he disappears. He likes a stupid Cheshire cat I swear, except he likes to wear a dumb cowboy hat and is obnoxiously loud sometimes.

I groan and purposely stomp my way to the kitchen. I'm suddenly smacked on the forehead with a wooden spoon.

"Grah!!!" Ma' laughs at my weird noises.

"Walk right," she says.

I mimic her and receive another smack, but on the back of the head this time.

"Throw the trash out and wash the dishes."

"Maaaaaa! I have to go to Sora's!"

"Once you're done you may go," she says and continues watering her indoor plants, which annoy me. To me, they give a room a bad vibe. Almost like…dirty and odd.

Quistis Kinneas, the best mom ever, and Irvine Kinneas, the goofiest dad ever. They're still fairly young I suppose. They had me when my ma' was 21 and dad was 23. Ma' used to be one of those nerdy girls back then, and dad was your typical rebellious, flirty, annoying guy. I guess you can say Sora and Kairi are like a younger version of them, except Sora is an asshole.

"Stupid trash…"I grumble.

* * *

"FINALLY!!"

"Shut up…I actually contribute around my hou—EW, SORA!"

"Oops, I thought I picked up all of it."

"What the fuck!? Why is there dog shit at the front door!!??"

"HEY! He's old and needs help, be nice!" Unbelievable, this is gross. And his floor is carpet!

His house smells horrid and it's a total mess.

"Doesn't at least your mom clean?"

"Uhh yeah, but Demyx and Riku came over." That's a reasonable answer. I would've been a bit scared if he did all this by himself. Well maybe not that scared, I think I actually would've believed him.

"Ugh, did _they_ poop by the door?" I remove my shoes and tip toe my way to the back yard where I place my shoes.

"Haha, you'd believe me if I said yes."

"That I would."

I make my way over to the living room, to find it just a bit neater. At least there's room to sit down.

"So where'd they go?" I asked.

"To buy pizza," he said as he flicked through the TV channels.

"Are they staying over too?"Last time I had a slept over with those two, I woke up with my eyelids taped down, and a rat trap next to my hand. Other times i've been here, his mom is home. She's big, fat, and can't cook. Sora's father passed away when he was only 4, so he can't remember much about him. But he seemed...more normal, from the picture, than these two that he left behind.

"Mhmm."

I swallowed loudly, gaining Sora's attention. He stared at me for a moment, which began to creep me out. I placed my hand in front of my face, and he smirked. He smacked my hand, making me smack my face.

"What the hell was that!?"

"You smacked me earlier…bitch."

I forgot that I had. I now sat here in Sora's living room, regretting ever coming over. I'd rather be reading a nice book or something. My night is gonna suck tonight. It really is.

I sighed and Sora smiled.

I'm scared.

* * *

AN: So this is new....i dunno. i've kinda got this planned out with my beautiful lesbian friend Sharmander3.

Got comments or concerns?

then please review !!!!!!


End file.
